


You Mess Me Up

by ashikibaka



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashikibaka/pseuds/ashikibaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen has a crush on Tyki and they are, unexpectedly, in the same class this year. It all started in the bathroom when their relationship progressed, but when Allen accidentally hears something he shouldn't have, it changed him altogether. Mainly Tyki/Allen, but there will be Laven and possibly Yullen later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Mess Me Up

Allen walked into his first period class. After going through the boring orientation, he was finally hyped up about the first day of school as most would. He shared his schedule with his friends the day before, Lavi and Lenalee. He had most classes with them, but he wished they were all in the same class. He was having a good day so far, until he couldn't believe his eyes: Tyki Mikk just stepped into the very same classroom as him. His crush (for an unbelievable 2 years) was going to be in the same classroom the as him.  _But hold on, wasn't he supposed to be a senior this year? Unless he failed..._  Allen couldn't help but be a bit happy that his crush was going to be in the same class as him. _This is so unexpected!_ And if he got lucky enough, he might just have a chance with Tyki this year.

Of course, everyone in the school new that the popular Tyki Mikk was gay, though the girls still futilely fell for him. Even a few guys from the school confessed to him, but Tyki always refused their confessions, saying they weren’t his type. Allen sighed dreamily, thinking of all the things he would do this year. He was sitting at his desk casually talking with the red head until he saw that person walk in. He couldn't hold back a blush when he saw his hair down, gracefully against his neck. _Wow...he looks really hot..._ Lavi kept talking on until he noticed Allen wasn't listening to him. Being curious, he trailed his eyes to where the white haired male was looking and smirked.

"Shall I call him over for you, Moyashi-chan?" Lavi said in a teasing, baby voice. He effectively managed to snap the male out of his trance.

"W-w-what? Huh?"

Allen was embarrassed and flustered having not paid attention because of staring at a certain someone for too long. And again, it was that noticeable. Little did anyone know, the white haired male knew Lavi had a small crush on him, but the two knew that Allen couldn't respond to the red head's feelings. They never talked about it, but just knew about it.

Just when the bell was about to ring, Lenalee busted into the classroom, just in time before being late. Out of breath, she still began to speak.

"Sorry guys," taking a breath, "my stupid brother held me back."

The two males nodded, understanding her lunatic of a brother with a sister complex. A few seconds later, the teacher came into the class and told all the students to stand up.

"Good morning class. My name is Mr. Bak, and I will be your Science teacher," he said sternly.

Mr. Bak took a couple minutes fumbling with his computer until he plugged it into the projector, bringing up the assigned seating chart.

"This is where you will be sitting from now on. If you have any complaints, talk to me later."

Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee were looking for their seats when the white haired male noticed who he was going to sit next to: Tyki. _Oh gosh, is this real?_ It took a couple minutes until the class got fully settled, taking their seats and their books out to prepare for the first lesson. Allen tried to act as comfortable as possible, but the black haired male scooted a bit too close for his comfort. Tyki eyed the other suspiciously, seeing as Allen shifted in his seat.

"You don't like me, do you?" the other said in a slightly pouty voice.

The other shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling himself getting a bit hot. Allen quickly shook his head no while his eyes were tightly closed. Tyki smirked mischievously, speaking back.

"That's good. Name's Tyki Mikk, by the way. What 'bout you?"

_I already know your name. Who doesn’t?_

"A-Allen. Walker," he said hesitantly.

"Hmmm, Allen eh? I like your name." The dark haired male smiled, then when back to the class lesson.

Allen’s cheeks were a light shade of pink, thinking about what the other just said. He smiled to himself like an idiot, thinking that his seat partner didn’t notice him at all. Tyki just smirked, knowing exactly how the white haired male felt about him. _He’s really obvious_ , thought the dark haired male, _maybe I should play with him a bit?_ Hmph… He dismissed his thoughts with a smirk and looked up at the board, copying down notes.

Allen was starting to regret having be excited about school because this class was so boring. He didn’t really need to know or even remotely cared about science, it being one of his worse subjects. Instead of reading and copying notes from the textbook, he instead decided to take a little nap, being a little tired of the boringness. Then, he felt an arm nudging him, realizing that it was Tyki. _What could he want?_

“Psss, teacher’s calling on you,” the dark haired male whispered.

The white haired male was alert, looking to the front of the classroom to find that it was all just a trick. The teacher was just sitting quietly on his phone. Tyki quickly turned away and smirked.

“Psh,” was all Allen said before turning back to his nap. _What was that for?_

As he was resting his elbow on the table, his notebook dropped on the floor. When he was about to reach for it, he felt a strange hand on his thigh. He trailed where the arm was coming from and found out it was Tyki’s. _Whaaaa! What’s he doing?_ The white-haired male was blushing extremely red at the action. Tyki was just trying to pick up the book Allen dropped, but was adding some extra teasing to it. He then looked up at the boy.

“Just picking up your book,” he said to clarify his actions.  _Ooh, what a nice reaction. What happens if I…_ Tyki smirked, purposely crawling his hand towards Allen’s crotch, giving it an ‘accidental’ squeeze, hearing the other yelp slightly. He felt a slight bulge forming in the other’s pants. _Wow, a virgin, eh? Getting hard so easily…_ The dark haired male ceased with the act and picked up the notebook that was dropped when he saw the other male couldn’t take it anymore.

“Here, it dropped,” Tyki said in a slightly mischievous voice, placing the book on his partner’s desk.

“Th-thanks,” the other replied, feeling embarrassed about his hard on.

The white haired male spent the rest of class trying to pay attention to what was happening, but he just couldn't concentrate or listen to another word the teacher said. _Ugh, why me?_ When the bell rang, the snow haired male immediately rushed to the bathroom, grabbing his books without saying another word to anyone. He was going to, embarrassingly, take care of his manly business.

\----------

Allen rushed to the nearest stall in the boys' bathroom, so he could get this over with before his next class started. He was relieved that no one was in there at the moment. He quickly went in a stall and locked it. Hastily, Allen unzipped his pants, shivering as the cool air touched his erection. He then started pumping slowly, savoring the pleasure. He then thought of Tyki's voice and how he was touched.

"Oooh...ah!" he moaned.  
He dug his finger in the slit of his member, eliciting a loud, sensual moan. He then moved to pump quicker as his breath picked up in pace. He imagined those lewd, golden eyes

of Tyki as if he were watching Allen’s act right now and got extremely turned on. He was in the middle of his climax when he heard someone walk through the door. He couldn't suppress his moans in time, so he just finished up, accidentally letting Tyki's name slip from his lips. He cleaned up his cum with the toilet paper off his hands and some in the floor and waited for the stranger to get out, so he wouldn't have his identity revealed as the boy who masturbated in the boys' bathroom on the first day of school. But that, unfortunately, never happened. When about 3 minutes passed by, the bell already rang, signaling he was late to class. _Oh come one...hurry up get out! Not a good start..._ He frowned, thinking of an excuse he had to tell his friends and the teacher once he got out. Just when Allen enough and was about to get out of the stall, he heard a familiar voice on the other side of the door.

"How bold."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just posting my work from fanfiction.net here, but i'd still like to know if you like this story or if i shouldn't continue it :p i think it sucks bleh but i wanna hear your opinions! that way, i might update faster if you like it :)


End file.
